Small businesses, home businesses, individuals, travelers and others have a need to print high quality documents from time to time. However, capital restrictions, printer availability or other issues can prevent them from buying or having access to the necessary equipment to prepare documents of the required quality or type. For example, a small business may prepare certain types of documents requiring special formatting or capabilities only on an irregular or intermittent basis. Purchasing a printing device capable of making such documents may not be cost effective for such a business. Similarly, a business traveler may need to print a presentation while out of the office, but may not have access to a printing device capable of preparing the presentation.
Some businesses have printing devices that can perform a variety of capabilities, but are not fully utilized. For example, a business may have a color printing device or some other printing device that it does not use to full capacity. As such, the business may have paid for a printing device that it is not fully utilizing and would like to identify ways to utilize the printing device more fully and/or to obtain additional revenue by using the printing device for additional purposes.